board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(25)Mr. Game
Results Round 2 Monday, August 26th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis Had Pac-Man upset Nathan Drake, his mini-duel with Game & Watch would have potentially been hilarious. As-is, this was just a round 2 tribute to PokeFEAR. If you somehow doubted Blue's strength after the Rivalry Rumble, if you somehow doubted it after round 1, then there was no more denying it after this. 47% in a threeway round 2 poll means the dude is legit. I know hindsight is perfect, but a lot of people assumed Blue would lose in round 3 even with his good performance here, myself included. The belief was that since Pikachu took advantage of Magus + Crono to get into round 3, why couldn't Sora take advantage of Pikachu + Blue to win this division? The easy answer there is "lol Square", but the true answer is Pokemon was just a goddamn freak monster beast this contest. The only thing that actually managed to slow Pokemon down was... Pokemon. But we'll get to that later. Zen's (Late) Analysis It's weird seeing Mr. Game & Watch in a second round match. I asked my girlfriend the other night what franchise she would choose to get completely scrubbed from Smash Bros, and after thinking for a bit she answered "Game & Watch, as a kid I was excited to get the last character in Melee and I was bummed it was something so lame." I was like "what?!?!?!" because my friends and I all love Game & Watch, but I guess I can see her logic. He's barely a character, just some weird tribute to semi-obscure Nintendo history that Sakurai has made into a character, similar to how the personality-devoid Captain Falcon was nobody until Sakurai made him a goofy-super-athlete-turned-campy-action-hero. I'm struggling to find anything to say about some of these matches. Leon and some others are debating in the main Contest Stats topic right now about Uncharted 4's strength in contests, and while Western darlings seem to do well in GOTY polls, they either just do OK or poorly in actual contest settings. GameFAQs just doesn't care about many new games. Except, like... Dark Souls, I guess. Or new Nintendo IPs not named "ARMS." Did you know the ARMS Grand Finals at EVO this year only averaged about 1500 viewers? 1500 people in the world were interested in the world championships of a Nintendo fighting game. Is ARMS a bigger flop than Joy Mech Fight? I can't believe this match is so boring that I'm talking about ARMS. There's more to talk about in regards to Twintelle's ass than there is for this match. Blue looked much better here than he did in Round 1, but nothing groundbreaking. We had essentially just discovered a new midcarder, which really makes me question why we never seriously rallied Brock and Misty. Perhaps Board 8 is just sick of Pokemon? Here's a good question: How many reps from a franchise have to be present in a bracket before you feel they have oversaturated it? Not counting FF as one big franchise. Category:2013 Contest Matches